


Stripped

by Kaatyr



Series: Leopika AUs [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr
Summary: It's Kurapika's 21st birthday party and he shouldn't have let his best friend plan it.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912081
Kudos: 9





	Stripped

“For God’s sake, Kurapika, put your hands down.”

“No,” Kurapika said, while keeping his hands firmly over his eyes. “I hate you. I hate all of you. I can’t believe you did this.”

“You are such a baby,” Pairo scolded, grabbing hold of Kurapika’s wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. “You’re 21, not 5.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kurapika groaned, his eyes stubbornly closed.

“Anyone would think you haven’t seen a half-naked man before,” Nico said, laughing.

Kurapika turned to glare at him, momentarily forgetting why he was keeping his eyes shut. When he caught sight of tan skin, an amused smile, and way too much tan skin, he muttered, “Oh, God,” and put his hands over his eyes again.

“May I recommend another beer?”

The voice was dark velvet, and Kurapika’s cheeks burned. Luckily, they were hidden from his audience. Not that his friends hadn’t already gotten a front-row seat to enjoy Kurapika’s embarrassment. And they were certainly enjoying it, the traitors.

“A shot, a shot, a shot!” Pairo chanted, grinning vindictively as he yanked Kurapika’s hands down again. The little, brown-haired hellcat was practically in Kurapika’s lap, his face right in Kurapika’s. His eyes were bright with excitement and laughter.

“No, no!” Kurapika protested, but when the glass was presented to him, he had no choice but to down it or face his friends’ ridicule. He’d already given them plenty of material that night. No need to add to it.

Kurapika finished the shot, his head spinning as he set the glass down… somewhere. He thought maybe it landed on the floor, but it was Nico’s floor, so fuck it. Kurapika tilted his head back against the sofa, staring up at the bulb above them. Was it moving?

“Hey, birthday boy, you okay?”

That voice again. Kurapika dropped his gaze to the handsome man addressing him. He felt his cheeks burn. He felt hot all over, actually.

Pairo snuggled in beside him. “Come on, Pika, don’t be such a lightweight.”

“That’s not fair,” Kurapika protested. “I wouldn’t be a lightweight if you weren’t giving me drinks all the time.”

Pairo giggled. “You drank them,” he pointed out in a sing-song voice.

“You did,” Nico agreed from his position in the armchair. He was doing something with his phone. Kurapika thought that he ought to be worried about that, but he couldn’t remember why.

Kurapika watched as the handsome, dark-haired man downed a shot of his own. Kurapika’s eyes were drawn to the column of his throat. He swallowed. If Pairo had a checklist of Kurapika’s dream guy, he couldn’t have nailed it any better, the bastard. Letting your best friend since, like, forever plan your 21st birthday party is not a good idea. Unfortunately, Kurapika had realised that a bit too late. He was in over his head and drowning—and he knew it.

Pairo was an asshole. Nico was an asshole.So were Lino and Zoe, for leaving him to this train-wreck in progress.

The only person in the room who was mostly faultless was the dark-skinned god of masculinity who’d introduced himself as Leto? Liro? No, Leorio, Kurapika remembered. The name rolled a little too nicely off his tongue. And the guy looked just a bit too nice in those tight black pants, and could he put his shirt back on, please? Having abs like that ought to be illegal. Kurapika wanted those abs.

Pairo was a fucking asshole.

Leorio grinned down at Kurapika, eyes warm, amused and admiring. “Don’t be shy, Sunshine. You can touch if you want to.” He flashed Kurapika a wicked, white-teethed smile and a teasing wiggle of his hips, and Kurapika knew that he was done for. Absolutely done for.


End file.
